Anorexics of America
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Mitchie realized that she had no one to call about this. About how she hated her life and she just wanted to leave. About how she wished that her father had taken her with him, and that was the only reason why she hated him. About all the things she would always deny to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Anorexics of America

–

Chapter 1

–

A/N: I decided to rewrite this. :/ Perhaps a few of my other unfinished stories also.

–

Mitchie turned looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled a bit and stepped onto the scale in front of her. 89 pounds. Just another 4 and she would be at her goal weight. She slipped her underwear and bra back on and proceeded to clothe herself. As she was tying her hair up her phone buzzed against the counter.

"Hello?"

"Mitch."

"Hey Liz." She smiled sitting on the edge of the tub, the ceramic placed painfully against her pelvis. "Whats up?"

"I... remember our plans for the summer? You know to go to the pool and stuff."

"Yeah."

"I.. I have to cancel."

"Why."

"My parents found my laxatives Mitch. They...they are sending me to a 3 month rehab camp." Mitchie felt her chest tighten and held the phone closer to her ear.

"They..they dont know about me. Right? You didnt tell them."

"No. I didn't Mitch. But they might suspect something is up. I suggest you come up with a backup plan quickly. Before they call up your Dad." I felt like my heart was stopping when she said that.

"Wh-what do you mean call my Dad?"

"Mitch almost all the parents around here keep in touch with him. They all adore him. Your mom on the other hand... Well they would have preferred it if she were the one that ran off with a hooker."

Mitchie sighed getting in the tub and lying down. "Yeah well I would prefer it if I were an orphan." She heard noise in the background and heard Liz start arguing with her parents.

"Mitch I gotta go. And stay on alert. Ill see you in 3 months."

"Ill see you in 3 months. Dont get too fat on me." Mitchie smiled.

"I wont." Liz hung up and Mitchie tossed her phone on the floor. She knew she was fucked, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't seen her dad in years. Mitchie closed her eyes and allowed stray tears to smudge the newly applied mascara. She sighed and wiped them away with her wrist and sat up in the tub pulling her knees to her chest.

"Mitchie get out." She scowled and got out of the tub heading the door.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I need to piss."

"Fuck off we have more than one bathroom."

"Get out. Your Mom is in the other bathroom."

Mitchie sighed and slammed open the door. "Here. Enjoy jacking off asshole." Charlie scowled going inside the bathroom and locking the door as Mitchie walked away rolling her eyes.

–

"Mitchie." Mitchie didn't respond as her mother tried to talk to her through the door. "Mitchie please open up. We need to talk."

"About what. About how you think I should be nicer to Charlie. God, if he wasnt your nephew I would say you were blowing him." Mitchie smirked knowing she wouldn't get a response from her mother. She heard a sigh and soft footsteps as her mother left. She was sure Charlie would be at the door in 5 minutes ready to lecture her on how she should be nicer to her mother. Mitchie sighed shutting her eyes waiting for him to come up.

She thought about everything sitting there waiting. She thought about Shane. She thought about Liz. She thought about her parents, and she thought about fucking Charlie who was banging on her door.

"Mitchie open up!"

"Fuck you!"

"Mitchie you know I will unlock this door."

"Who do you think you are? My father?"

"Im sure you would be even more fucked up than you are if your father was here." Mitchie growled getting off her bed and opening the door.

"Fuck you. Im not fucked up. If anyone around here is fucked up it is you. Why don't you go tell Connie about a few weeks ago when you were wasted and she was passed out from pain meds and you decided it would be cute to rip my shirt off pedo." Mitchie growled and shoved the door back in his face. "By the way if you do unlock my door, Ill buy a deadbolt! Have fun with that."

"Fuck Mitchie. Just come down here and apologize to your mother."

"No!"

She curled up on her bed waiting for him to leave. She held her breath waiting to hear his heavy footsteps as he walked away from her room. She held back tears after he left as she yanked open her nightstand drawer. Mitchie realized that she had no one to call about this. About how she hated her life and she just wanted to leave. About how she wished that her father had taken her with him, and that was the only reason why she hated him. About all the things she would always deny to everyone.

Mitchie grabbed one of her pill bottles that she stole from her mother and dumped a pill onto her bead spread. She picked it up and swallowed it. Soon she would be asleep and everything would be okay again. She would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Anorexics of America

–

Chapter 2

–

A/N: Im playing a game with this story. Its called lets see how many death threats I can get per a chapter ;)

–

_3 Months Later_

When Mitchie agreed to meet Liz at her locker she never expected to see a girl twice the size of her friend. She also didn't expect to see this larger girl with a bright smile on her face. Mitchie gripped her locker tightly feeling her skin grow taught over her knuckles. "Can I help you?"

"Mitch! Its me!" Liz's smile fell as she looked at her best friend's distraught face. "Mitchie what happened while I was gone."

"What happened was you completely changed."

Liz let out a sigh and looked over Mitchie. "Im sorry Mitchie. But I didn't have a choice, and you aren't going to like this but-"

Mitchie stopped her right there. "If you think Im not going to like it dont say it." Liz let out a sigh and continued.

"But Im glad I went." Mitchie sighed and slammed her locker in response. "Look Mitch Im not suggesting its something you should do but maybe you should at least look into therapy."

"I dont need therapy! In fact this is the healthiest Ive ever been. Dont you understand that! God I want to puke up the breakfast I didnt even have looking at you Liz!" She looked as tears gathered in Liz's eyes in response.

"I understand Mitchie. When you decide you are sick of being well sick let me know." Liz held back tears and readjusted her bag and left. Mitchie sighed leaning her forehead against her locker feeling tears press against her eyes also. She hadn't been feeling well to begin with and her fight with Liz only made her headache worse. She took in the cool metal and tried to drown out the sounds of the high school hallway.

"You okay?" Mitchie groaned hearing a concerned male voice.

"No. Im feeling totally shitting and I dont want to be here and just...fuck." She sighed rubbing her face turning around.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" She looked to see Shane Gray standing in front of her.

"No um... Im um... shit." She softly pressed the knuckle on her thumb between the bridge of her nose and her eye. "You know what that would be great. Thanks."

"Come on." She let Shane lead her to the nurse's office and ignored the fact that he was in fact touching her. Mitchie was in too much pain to even pay attention to the fact that his hand was against her. "Want me to stick around? Just in case?"

"You dont have to."

"You have a ride home?"

"I um... I drove myself." She sighed slumping in the chair he had helped her to.

"Ill stick around. If you do go home you dont look like you'd be able to get home without being a hazard to others on the road."

He sat next to her waiting for the nurse to be available. Shane took quick glances of her and noticed she had paled considerably since he had brought her in. "You okay?"

"Trash can." She barely choked it out as she bolted up and ended up vomiting into the sink. He grabbed the small trash bin and waited for her to finish as he helped her back to her seat handing her the trash can.

"Ill go see if she can check you out any sooner." He got up and headed to a door leading into her office. He opened it slightly and stuck his head in. Mitchie felt embarrassment wash over her as she kept her head in the trash can. She had puked. In front of Shane. She groaned holding back tears at her humiliation. She instantly regretted her fight with Liz. Liz should be here with her, not Shane. Liz had seen shit like this before with her. Shane came back. "She said I can take you home. Come on. She also said feel free to take the trash can." Mitchie nodded and got up gripping the trash can to her chest. She followed Shane to his car as he helped her into the passenger seat.

She sighed and looked at him. "You didn't have to do this you know." She croaked it out tightening her grip on the trash can.

"I wanted to."

"Do you even know my name?"

"No. But I dont have to know your name in order to do something nice for you." Mitchie sighed and slid down in the chair. "But if you don't mind, what is your name?"

"Mitchie."

"Shane."

"I know." Neither of them uttered another word until he needed further directions to her house. She quietly told him where to turn and when he pulled up in front of her house she thanked him and got out.

"Wait Mitchie." She sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Feel better." She nodded and headed inside, hearing his car drive off. She made her way to the bathroom and sat next to the toilet. Between everything that had happened that morning she wanted to die. She actually hoped she was.

She let out a sigh leaning against the bathroom wall. She finally got Shane to talk to her, but it was only because she hurled in the nurse's sink. The worst part of the whole situation wasn't even that though. The worst part of the situation was that she had lost her best friend to food.


	3. Chapter 3

Anorexics of America

–

Chapter 3

–

A/N: I think everyone will be happy to know Im enjoying this rewrite. It is actually going ten times better than the original story. Also, this chapter is kinda short but I felt guilty adding anymore to it. I love cliffhangers and this one is perfect.

–

"You do not look good." Mitchie shot Charlie a sour look as she wiped her hair out of her face.

"Gee thanks for the news flash." She leaned against the wall pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Even when ill you mange to be a frigid, bitter bitch. Just for that Im not getting you anything."

"You werent going to get me anything to begin with."

"Good point." Charlie pulled his head out from the room and shut the door. Mitchie sighed as her phone on the counter buzzed yet again. She had only a few guesses who it could possibly be. Liz, trying to reconcile. Charlie, being a trolling asshole. Or, god forbid, someone had given her father her cellphone number and he was actually trying to contact her.

Mitchie currently had no interest in any of the three. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Liz while her guts were sitting in a toilet bowl, she didn't want to put up with Charlie's crap-ever, and she had no desire whatsoever to find out her father was contacting her because someone had ratted her out and he was coming to ship her off to the fat farm.

However, as Mitchie dragged herself to her bedroom when the puking finally ended she could not escape her caller.

"Mitchie your mom says to pick up the landline in your room."

"Why?"

"Because someone has been trying to call you for the past 40 minutes and its pissing us off." She sighed to tired to even tell him to fuck off.

"Fine. Who is it?"

"No idea. Just said they were looking for you."

"Fine. Ill grab it before I get to my bed."

"Whatever." She flipped off Charlie as soon as his back turned and he made his way down the stairs. She grabbed the phone and answered it so she wouldn't have to see Charlie again. "Hello?"

"Mitchie?" She smirked hearing a male voice on the other end.

"Yes who is it."

"Shane." Mitchie felt her empty stomach knot and she almost ran for the bathroom hearing his name.

"Shane? Howd you get my numbers."

"You're friends with Liz. Right? Well she gave me your cell and when you didn't answer I was forced to pull out those stupid directories parents order."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I mean you looked like you wanted to die in my car earlier."

"I felt like I wanted to die in your car, and again thank you so much for doing that. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Mitchie bit her lip. She felt her stomach twist again, and her chest constrict.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She curled up on her bed as there was an awkward pause between the two.

"So... I guess Ill see you around school."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Mitchie." She smiled a bit.

"Bye Shane."

–

Mitchie sighed looking in the mirror as she popped another diet pill into her mouth. She felt completely off after three days of not getting to take her various medications. She smoothed her hair down and rubbed in the concealer she had placed over the dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't ready to go back to school. She wasn't ready to have to confront Liz, see Shane, and return to all the crap she had missed out on.

She looked down at her chest at the bra she was wearing. Mitchie was already on training bra's and she was realizing that yes, those no longer fit. She slid off her shirt and yanked off the bra tossing it in her bathroom drawer. She went to put her shirt back on and hesitated, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hips made her skin in that area taught. Her ribs protruded and when it got to her diaphragm a concave slope formed. She looked at her arms. Nothing but skin upon bones. She smiled a bit and all Mitchie could think looking at herself was.

_I am finally beautiful._


End file.
